Chance Encounter
by my wallet is missing
Summary: Who would've thought that small chance encounter could change Ciel's life forever? Son of Funtom company's president, Ciel struggles to step out of his father's shadow in hopes of becoming a worthy heir. A sudden turns of events makes him stray into a path he would've never dreamed of...
1. Chapter 1: A Day at Work

**Writer's notes:**

**HELLO GUYS ;D This is my first fan fiction EVER~~!**

**I've recently made an account and I figured - why not try writing a fan fiction? Before I even gathered up the courage to write one, I was like "Wait a second.. I'M TERRIBLE AT WRITING D;" So one day I was in school and I was doodling in Algebra like I usually do. I was drawing the characters to Black Butler and my head wandered back to writing. I then wrote up a rough draft of my idea and I was like "HEYYY IT'S NOT AS BAD AS I THOUGHT!". When I showed it to my sister she was like "It's not thatttt bad" and eventually dropped writing that story and drafted out a new one. My sister then said "THIS IS GREAT! I'll proofread and be your editor" After hours of adding in details and drafting and revising different ideas I came to where i'm at now~**

**Overall, It was very enjoyable to present this first chapter of "Chance Encounter"**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI**

Chapter One: A Day at Work

"Ciiiieeeeeeeeeeelll!"

Ciel sighed as he looked up and realized the figure walking towards him. William's green glare was intimidating, but was hidden by his thick glasses. His hair was short and slicked back so it complimented his oval face. The blazer he wore was tailor made, and accentuated his well built body. Ciel snapped out of his train of thought and looked up at William. He shoved folders and papers onto his desk, which was already cluttered to begin with. There was piles of assignments from the day before, and William was not helping with his current work load.

He looked up at William with rage in his cobalt colored eyes and asked,

"What now?"

William countered,

"I do not need an attitude from my subordinates; especially when there are thousands of others that can take your job"

Ciel glances down and counters "You do not have the authority to make that decision. And I must point out, you have ink on your shirt. What happened to being Mr. Perfect?"

Ciel smirks as William's emerald eyes flicker with anger, but soon regained composure and then said "I am my own person, but you will always be lurking in your father's shadow. Or should I say you will always be referred to as the boss's son that will climb the ranks, only because of their father's reputation"

Without a word, Ciel stood up from his cubicle and raised his hand with every intention of hitting William. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoes throughout the room as William's always expressionless face turns into one of shock. He then turned and walked away, shell shocked Ciel would do something like that. Within the distance Ciel heard a door being slammed, and could guess who it was. Low whispers were heard within a fifteen feet radius and Ciel knew there would be gossip around the office the following day.

He then sighed and glanced over at the ever growing pile of papers scattered on his desk. Most of the papers were ones that needed to be transferred to his computer. The remaining papers were funds that needed to be sorted and took long amounts of time to finish.

All around Ciel, he could hear the clattering of keys and the low murmurs coming from the hundreds of cubicles. His co workers were people that worked for barely above minimum wage due to the simplicity of their jobs.

Hours passed as the typing decreased and the murmuring eventually ceased.

The sound of the clock was almost mesmerizing as Ciel had heard it for hours. Curious of the time, he looked up and realized that it was already close to nine o'clock. He got up and stretched after sorting and filing papers and dusted off his pants. He grabbed his bag that hanged from his chair which contained work papers and essentials needed for the day. Ciel then made his way towards the elevator, passing a window which reflected his mangled appearance.

His once neatly pressed shirt that hanged from his frail frame was now wrinkled from a tiresome day of work. Also, his ash blue hair was ruffled, showing the wear of a busy day.

"I look like shit" he muttered as he failed to fix his hair.

He then turned and walked towards the elevator, shuffling through his pocket to find his phone.

Ciel jumped as he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned and shouted

"WHO IS-"

But quickly realized it was William and relaxed from his presence.

"William! You scared the hell out of me! What are you still doing here?" Ciel said.

William disregarded his question and said,

"Ciel; I have a message you should hear, come to my office for a minute".

The tone was usually heated with William, but now it sounded serious, almost sad.

"Okay" was all Ciel could say.

**If you made it this far, thanks for reading, it really means a lot to me.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! I promise it will get better!**

**c;**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected News

**Writer's notes:**

**Let me start off by saying, THANKS FOR ALL THE READERS ! It makes me really happy that people actually looked at my story. I was so enthused that so many people read it, why not do another chapter the very next day? DUNDUNDUNNN … Anyways, I usually write out my stories first before I type them, but half of the time I can't even understand what I wrote. It takes me and my sister A LOT of time to decipher what I even write.. Let's just say most of it was chicken scratch xD I also have to say that I tried to make it longer then the first chapter, so enjoy!**

**(Shout out to my Sister for helping me revise/edit my chapters!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR LONDON BRIDGE NURSEY RHYME**

Chapter Two: Unexpected News

Ciel mimicked William's steps towards the direction of his office. He wondered what was so important that William could not wait the following day for.

He probably wants to add more work to my already busy schedule, he thought to himself.

As Ciel glanced over at William, he smirked at the now fading handprint from hours before.

"He deserved it"

Ciel muttered as he passed an assortment of cubicles.

They ranged from family photos to drawings that small children made for their parents. Ciel thought back to when he was a child, and how both of his parents always adored him: praising him like a rare jewel.

One childhood memory that Ciel was especially fond of was when his mother sang to him when he was frightened by a thunderstorm one chilly night.

The mirror image of Ciel's eyes looked down on his own as her amber blonde hair trickled down her frail shoulders. Words cannot describe how beautiful she was, as she could pass off as royalty. She had long limbs that were fragile, and was a very giving person: not only to her family but to strangers as well.

As she shut her eyelids which revealed long feather-like eyelashes, she was content on singing Ciel's favorite lullaby:

_"London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, Falling down_

_London bridge is falling down,_

_My fair lady.."_

Her voice was angelic, almost surreal as she continued through the verses with ease. They eventually comforted Ciel to the point where he was in a deep slumber.

Ciel snapped back into reality as he bumped into an object, almost like a brick wall. He looked up and was quick to realize it was William, who was searching his pockets for his office keys.

Ciel heard the familiar jingle as William unlocks the door to his office, revealing a large room with luxury written all over it.

Centered in the middle of the room was a grand window, which showed the city skyline that illuminated the night sky. In front of the window was a hand crafted desk with carvings of antique symbols that were precise down to the smallest detail.

The large room was lined with book shelves, ranging from psychology to classics by Shakespeare.

William walked in and circled to his desk, which on top was lightly cluttered with papers. He then gestured for Ciel to sit across from him in a luxurious chair.

Ciel walked in and sat down, noting the low squeak of leather from underneath him.

He then looked at William and noticed an expression he's never seen before: pity.

William then began to say the words that Ciel will never forget:

"I regret to inform you that Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive were both found dead in their house. It appears the cause of death was from strangulation. I'm sorry, Mr. Vincent was a good man".

William paused for a moment and analyzed Ciel's blank expression and then continued,

"In your father's will he wants none other then the only heir, you, to take over the Funtom company. I expect to see you at 7 a.m. sharp, tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

Ciel's eyes flashed from one of confusion, to blind fury. He looked up at William, with anger clearly shown on his face,

"William, if this is your idea of a joke then it's not fucking funny" he said with not a hint of humor on his face.

William continued to stare at Ciel whose face has turned from a healthy color to a pale, sickly one.

William whispered,

"It's true, sorry for the inconvenience".

Ciel retorted,

"SORRY?! INCONVIENCE?! HOW IS MY PARENT'S DEATH AN INCONVEINCE?! WHAT ARE YOU SORRY FOR?!"

Ciel then quickly took out his phone and checked his emails and messages, all of which are from friends saying

"Sorry about the news" and other apologetic messages.

He then shot his head up at William and tried to think up of an insult, but failed.

Ciel's mind was filled with more important thoughts then petty insults. Ciel then got up from his seat and darted out of William's office, trying to escape reality.

He ran past the elevator, and instead ran as fast as he could down six flights of stairs. He kept running, unaware of his surroundings until he reached his salvation: his car.

Ciel stops and struggles to catch his breath.

"Damn.. My asthma" he says hoarsely, panting from exhaustion.

He fumbles through his bag struggling to find his inhaler until he takes his bag and turns it upside down, dumping all the contents out on the pavement. To him in the night sky, the pavement was like a sea of black: never-ending and full of mysteries.

He bent down and shuffles through piles of papers and coins until he finally finds his inhaler.

He shakes it and inhales, taking in the medicine he was prescribed years ago. After a few minutes Ciel is finally able to catch his breath.

He reached in his pocket and took out his keys, struggling to put it in the lock due to his unsettled nerves.

After what seems like an eternity, he finally managed to open his car door. He gets in his car and shuts his door, throwing his now empty bag in the back seat. Ciel then buries his head into his knees and mutters,

"I'm all alone in this world now"

And tears slowly trickle down his cheeks, feeling his emotions overwhelm him.

**Thanks for reading, please make sure to review, favorite, and follow! It really motivates me to get these chapters out as soon as possible.**


End file.
